With conventional eyeglasses, there is frequently a need to adjust the side pieces, so they will fit properly on the ear. It is also necessary to adjust the hinges so that the pressure of the side pieces may be varied and adjusted.
It is generally difficult or impossible for the user to make these adjustments and this results in visits to the Optician.
The Invention:
Means to adjust the length of the side pices of eyeglasses comprising screw type adjusting means or ratchet adjusting means. Means are also provided to adjust the closure of the hinges of the side pieces to vary the pressure of the side pieces against the side of the user's head.